User talk:Artizen
Just letting you know that you can use ~~~~ to sign your comments on Talk pages. Just add it to the end of your comment. --RabiesTurtle 13:30, 28 December 2006 (CST) Please do not blank talk pages again, thanks. — Skuld 14:15, 18 January 2007 (CST) This is a courtesy message to inform you about limiting the amount of edits you make to the same page so you do not spam the list. When making small edits can you use the 'Show preview' button and only use the 'Save page' button when you think the results from 'Show preview' are correct. -- Xeon 06:24, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Please stop vandalizing pages. Thank you. -Auron 06:51, 26 January 2007 (CST) HELLO Could you help me delete the previous dragon kuzu sen, i made it and i want to delete it THANKS :You want to delete it by renaming it to "lalala"? --Ineluki 07:03, 26 January 2007 (CST) I dont know how to delete it...Thats why i though renaming would help but it didnt. Only Admins can delete articles. Us users can only edit them. To let an admin know you want it delete, just keep the tag on it; one will come across it and delete it. I'll remove the ban request from your page, now that I know you aren't a vandal. -Auron 07:10, 26 January 2007 (CST) Blanking talk pages Please do not remove all or part of a talk page, as you did here, or you will be temp blocked from editing, thanks. — Skuld 10:12, 30 January 2007 (CST) Build:W/N Quivering Ryu Sen I noticed you moved the votes down and labeled them "old," however, absolutely no changes have been made to the build. What exactly is your premise for "archiving" the votes? -Auron 13:05, 30 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)